1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server, a control method therefor, a computer-readable recording medium, and a game system.
2. Background Art
For example, Patent Document 1 describes a card game device in which characters (called masters or the like) as player characters operated by players make a battle with each other on a game screen of a portable game machine using character cards that form a so-called deck. Patent Document 2 describes a kind of role-playing game in which the game progresses while characters are playing a card battle using a deck according to a predetermined story. Patent Document 3 describes an example of a battle game between baseball teams consisting of players assigned to virtual trading cards in a server-client system.